Ganando su favor
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Solo hay una razón para que Scorpius aceptara entrar a una casa donde, tiempo atrás, su apellido no hubiera sido bien recibido. Definitivamente, quería muchísimo a su novia. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo una parte sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, así que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el tópico "¡Duelos entre Potterhead!", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Ganando su favor.**

Cuando aceptó pasar la Navidad con Roxanne, Scorpius sabía a lo que se arriesgaba.

Ella lo había llevado a la reunión familiar Weasley.

—¡Scor, qué sorpresa!

Albus no representaba ningún problema, así que el rubio sonrió y lo saludó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta trasera, entrando por la cocina. Sospechaba que así, Roxanne intentaba no llamar la atención más de lo que ya haría.

—¿Sabía que vendría?—quiso saber.

—Sí, pero no esperaba que te zafaras de tus padres tan pronto.

Scorpius hizo una mueca, sin querer acordarse de la manera en que había salido de su casa.

Tampoco quería acordarse de que saludaría por primera vez a los padres de su novia.

George y Angelina Weasley debían saber con quién salía su hija, por supuesto. Roxanne era la clase de chica que compartía con su familia lo que la hacía feliz, así que si estaba haciendo bien las cosas, tal como parecía en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Scorpios imaginaba que su nombre le era familiar al matrimonio.

—Bien, es hora —susurró Roxanne, tomándole una mano—. Hoy que te conozcan todos. Dejemos lo otro para cuando acabes el colegio, ¿sí?

—Claro, no tengo ninguna prisa.

Asintiendo, Roxanne le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento y lo condujo fuera de la cocina.

Aquel ambiente no era lo que Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a contemplar. Las fiestas de la época a las que solía asistir eran tranquilas, apenas con ruidos y con una frialdad distinta a la del clima, que venía de cada persona de la habitación. Allí, sin embargo, se sentía alegría y calidez en cada rincón, con los más jóvenes yendo de un lado a otro entre risas, mientras los adultos ocupaban varios asientos al estar sumergidos en sus conversaciones.

—Ah, papá y mamá están saludando. Ven.

Roxanne, con delicadeza, dio un tirón a su mano y lo guio hacia la chimenea, al otro lado de la habitación, donde se veía a un par de adultos dándoles la espalda, aparentemente mirando algo en la repisa. Scorpius se giró hacia Roxanne para preguntar qué pasaba, pero la vio un poco menos alegre que segundos antes, así que se abstuvo y prefirió esperar hasta que llegaran a su destino.

—Papá, mamá —llamó ella con voz suave—. Lamento interrumpir. Quiero que conozcan a alguien.

Los dos adultos se giraron parcialmente, fijando los ojos en el rubio de forma penetrante. Scorpius, procurando no dejarse amedrentar, alcanzó a distinguir en la repisa de la chimenea un montón de retratos mágicos, colocados en marcos con decoraciones navideñas, siendo uno en particular el que llamara su atención, aunque no dijo nada al respecto porque en eso lo llamaron.

—Scorpius, ¿verdad? —esa era Angelina Weasley, observándolo con atención.

—Sí, señora. Mucho gusto —algo nervioso, tendió la diestra, no sin antes quitarse los guantes.

—Igualmente. Hemos oído mucho de ti, aunque no siempre por Roxanne.

—Eres legendario, chico —aceptó George Weasley, esbozando una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía ser bromista, pero que estaba teñida de nostalgia—. Creo que eres el primer traidor a la sangre que tiene tu muy estirada familia.

—¡George!

—¿Qué? Es verdad, Angelina, ¡admite que tú también lo pensaste!

—Papá, ¿te importaría dejar las bromas para después? —pidió Roxanne, arqueando las cejas.

—Lo siento, linda, quería comprobar si este novio tuyo era tan aguafiestas como su padre.

—¡George!

—¡Papá!

—Potter… El hermano de Al, opina exactamente eso.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para soltar eso, pero Scorpius pensó que valió la pena solo por ver las caras pasmadas de los padres de Roxanne. Ella, por cierto, también lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Sí, justo eso piensa James! —afirmó la joven.

Scorpius sonrió levemente, contento de verla feliz, así que apenas fue consciente de las miradas que le dedicaban los padres de Roxanne, antes de intercambiar unos gestos en silencio.

—Nos alegra tenerte aquí, muchacho —aseguró George de pronto, sonriendo de lado antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de su mujer—. Ahora si me disculpan, buscaré algo de muérdago con Angelina y luego intentaré que Ginny no me vea comiendo galletas.

—¡Papá!

George Weasley se echó a reír y le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Scorpius (¿asentimiento? ¿Aceptación, tal vez?), antes de alejarse con su esposa.

—Creo que he salido vivo del primer encuentro —dejó escapar, sumamente nervioso.

—Sí, ¿quién lo diría? —Roxanne meneó la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que busquemos a Rose? Andaba cerca hace poco.

—Claro, pero antes… ¿Los estaban saludando a ellos?

Scorpius finalmente había contemplado con más atención los retratos de la chimenea, donde muchísimas personas iban de un lado a otro, eternamente atrapadas en el pasado, obligadas a mostrar expresiones que, si no le fallaba la memoria, jamás podrían poner de nuevo.

—Ah, sí —Roxanne volvió a perder parte de su ánimo antes de explicar—. La abuela Molly guarda un montón de fotos, así que quien se hace cargo de la reunión, asigna a algunos a adornar los marcos y a acomodarlos aquí —ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde parecía estar su padre peleando en broma con una fiel copia suya—. La abuela dice que las fiestas también deberían disfrutarlas ellos, aunque siendo sincera, a veces me gustaría no tener que mirarlos allí.

Scorpius asintió, aunque no estuvo seguro de que su novia lo viera. Se limitó a contemplar los retratos por un largo rato, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza cuando acabó de examinar aquel donde salía una pareja un tanto peculiar (ella evidentemente más joven que él, pero ambos con enormes sonrisas en los rostros), que sostenía a un bebé.

No lo sabría hasta años después, pero Scorpius Malfoy, con ese simple gesto, se ganó a muchos de los allí presentes esa misma noche.


End file.
